EDC Board Archive September 2029
= EDC Message: 22/10 Posted Author AAR: Intrepid Emergency Landing Tue Sep 02 James Bailey ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Apologies for the delay in filing this report. Between preparations for the upcoming combat training excersise and a seminar on battlefield tactics I've been attending, I'm behind on paperwork. A few days ago the shuttle Intrepid was forced to make an emergency landing due to engine troubles during a materials run to the Moscow Forward Command Center. Diagnostics revealed nothing serious, just strained due to a full cargo bay. While the shuttle was downed, we came under attack by Decepticons later IDed as Blueshift and Barrage. Thanks to support from Lt Keldahoff and the Autobot Whirl we were able to drive them off without damage to the shuttle or loss of cargo. Thanks also to Lt Henshaw for scrambling for further support. A few notes: Barrage the Insecticon was able to approach without warning, probably due to his small size in insect form rather than any special skill in stealth. The Autobot Whirl suffered a critical hit during the assault, destroying his optic sensor - for some reason his design only includes one. We were able to stabalize him somewhat at the Moscow FCC, but perhaps Andi or one of the other techs can follow up. It might be a useful gesture of support and gratitude. = EDC Message: 22/11 Posted Author Dee-Kal Request For Ally-ship Wed Sep 03 Marissa Faireborn ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ To: Secretary General Witwicky Dee-Kal of the Junkions has requested to be granted access to Alameda for the purpose of learning about Exo-Suit construction in the event of her needing to repair them. Apparently she's authorized for Autobot repair techniques so I imagine Exo-Suit tech won't be terribly difficult for her to pick up. I haven't gotten the background check back from Intel yet on her, but barring issues with that I don't have any issue with granting her limited access to the hangar and non-sensitive parts of the base. It's up to you, General. - Colonel Marissa Faireborn P.S. Tell Carly we need to get together for lunch sometime. I'll give her a call sometime this week. = EDC Message: 22/12 Posted Author RE: Dee-Kal and Allyship Thu Sep 04 Nate Briar ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ OOC this and only keep it to this board. Unless she really needs it for an upgrade, I'd prefer to be careful with who we let into our base. We do, after all, have dead Transformers that we have been dissecting to gain our exo technologies and by allowing Transformers to run rapid and loose in our base... could pose as a security risk. And also damage our alliances for what they might find out. Nothing personal about anyone in particular, but keep in mind, our bases were made for humans and their physical heights. Grimlock walking into our mess hall or certain hallways would be the destruction of our base. I'd prefer to use +ally to let certain individuals onto our airwaves but not to let Gumbytron into our R & D access zones. Remember, it was only Tuesday that Major Massacre had to punch out Rumble and Bailey had to get an exo force out the Decepticon. Security should be heightened. ;) We do have landing fields that would allow for a Transformer to hang out and repair our exos without risking the hangars. Perhaps that could be a good measure to take while we build a specific Transformer sized bunker to allow for Bots and Junks to come in and meet? I think anything above a size 4 could be too tall and too heavy to walk inside our bases. Also, before you +ally someone, check their history with Magnus and Rodimus Prime. For example, Dee-Kal is known for being friendly with Decepticons in the past. Is she someone you want getting close to our Men In Black base? :) What about Quickswitch? He's a gun totting anti-human warrior. He could get a little grumpy and shoot a hole into the infirmary. Then there is Foxfire. Foxfire loves to play fetch and have between his ears scratched and eat mess hall scraps. The worst he would do inside our base is mark his territory. Springer is another example of someone to let on base; calm, cool, collected, and a great fighter. Ultimately, it's up to you, Spike since you are the IC General of the faction to decide what to do. I'm just setting my preferences for everyone to keep in mind of who we should +ally and who should allow INTO the base. In summary, let's built a giant bunker with a meeting room in there so we can talk with Ultra Magnus, Grimlock, and Rodimus Prime without needing to be outside in the elements and risk them from seeing Dedzone. Also, +allying for radio communication works as long as they aren't going to hijack our channels. :) Thoughts? Comments? Ideas? Noah, you were once the fachead of this crew... how did you handle +ally? :) = EDC Message: 22/13 Posted Author Debrief: Combat Simulation Thu Sep 04 James Bailey ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ *Text and graphics, in James' normal slick presentation style report.* Thanks to everyone who participated in the EDC simulated combat excersise earlier this week. Unfortunately the simulation had to be ended early due to safety concerns when a memmember of Gamma squad suffered hardware failure in his Riptide. However, we were still able to collect invaluable battle data, as well as brush up our tactics in defending against air and water-based attacks. I'm pleased to say that EDC units performed extremely well. We were able to defend against a simulated attack by Scattershot and Grimlock (although the latter was in a position to cause severe damage to the Atlantis when the simulation was ended). The downed member of Gamma squad is recovering and should be fine. We're planning to inspect the Riptide's systems to determine the cause of the failure. Lt Bailey = EDC Message: 22/14 Posted Author Incident in Carbombya Thu Sep 04 Talazia Keldahoff ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ *The EDC symbol appears, then fades to find Talazia's face on the screen...and her expression isn't happy* "Last night, we received a distress call from Carbombya. As we all know, we're not the best of friends with Carbombya, but we had to respond anyways. Beetle, Sam, Apoc and I responded to find a small scale riot going on, with the Carbombyans dancing on the downed shuttle as if they were victorious. As we found the wreckage, we found the squad missing. Scanning around, we saw a plume of smoke from tire fires. After meeting with the President Dictator of Carbombya, Sam and I went to investigate along with Apoc. We found the squad in a hotel fighting off Carbombyans who were firing at them for no reason. By then, the 2nd Flight of Phoenix Squadron had arrived to form a defensive perimeter, but not before Sam took a stinger to the shoulder. Apoc was able to stabilize one of the men before the Captain came up the stairs (after blowing it) and revealed to me that they were in Carbombya to find Shawn Berger, and if possible, talk to the president on his whereabouts, since he was the last one to have contacted him. Alas, they hadn't even crossed into the border when an RPG shot them down. Thankfully, Whirl and Dogfight were in the area and I asked them to take the President to gain Bergers Whereabouts. As much as I hate to say this guys, Berger is a terrorist that could strike at any time.....and I would like to get him sooner rather than later. Plus, this madman that is the dictator of Carbombya would've only used this as propoganda against the EDC and the Autobots.......even IF the shuttle didn't have any markings. WE currently have the president in the brig...and not allowing him any visitors, provided he gives up the location of Berger. If Carbombya was a tinderbox, Gentlemen...I just lit it. I take FULL responsibility for what happens, in the meantime....lets heal our men and find Berger. Keldahoff Out. *SPINNY* = EDC Message: 22/15 Posted Author Re: Dee-Kal and Allyship... Thu Sep 04 Noah Wolfe ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Michael took a hard line to allies. Very few autobots were allowed in under Michael's generalship. Dee-Kal ICly would not have been let in because of her association with cons in the past, neither would Quickswitch or anyone else with anti-human sentiment. Sheng, Peacekeeper, Red Alert, Springer, and Foxfire are the only ones I can think of who visited the base on a semi-regular basis. But, with Spike now in command, that might change. I'm all for a big honkin bunker too. Though, this also could call for a complete base remodel. Alameda has been this way for what...7 or 8 years? We need Bob Vila! = EDC Message: 22/16 Posted Author RE: Allyship Thu Sep 04 Nate Briar ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Nate Briar says, "I figured as much. Michael was rather prejudice and even characters like Foxfire were a big shock for Michael to have let in. But Spike is a different man than Michael so perhaps things could change. Major Massacre says, "I don't care what the people say is right or wrong. Traditionally, we worked with the Autobots and the reason why we could freely walk into Autobot City is because we are their landlords. They are tenants on our planet so unless they want my polished black leather boots to evict their asses off my planet, then they better let us go in. And since we're the helping hand for them, they better act like concierges when we are on their planet. I say we don't let them into our bases unless we can trust them." Nate Briar says, "True, Major Massacre. Thanks for giving me the IC angle of why we shouldn't +ally freely!" Major Massacre says, "And knowledge is power! Two-Kay-Five!" = EDC Message: 22/17 Posted Author Re: RE: Allyship Thu Sep 04 Scrapper ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Well gee, if you really want the Autobots to pack up and go home, leaving the Decepticons here alone... = EDC Message: 22/18 Posted Author RE: Scrapper Thu Sep 04 Nate Briar ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ It's not all the Autobots. It's more or less a selective process from what I am looking for in terms of granting access. I think a background check and a talk with Rodimus should do it. The only persons I wouldn't bother with a background check ground check would be the Dinobots - only because you can't say no to Grimlock. But the average Autobot who locked Quickswitch up in a prison cell with a dangerous threat? That's iffy. Again, I'm not looking for my voice to echo on this choice so I appreciate and all feedback. Which brings me up to this as a questions. Would a Faction meeting benefit us? I'm looking at Tuesday evening. = EDC Message: 22/19 Posted Author Re: Nate Fri Sep 05 Noah Wolfe ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Yes, meeting good. Tuesday after 7 eastern is good for me. = EDC Message: 22/20 Posted Author Daniel Witwicky Fri Sep 05 Marissa Faireborn ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ *** TEXT ONLY *** Daniel Witwicky has applied for a job here in the EDC. Acting on a personal level, I asked him to speak with Rodimus in the hopes they can reconcile their old friendship. A decision concerning what capacity, if any, Mr. Witwicky will serve is pending. - Colonel Marissa Faireborn = EDC Message: 22/21 Posted Author Berger Sat Sep 06 Jayson Redfield ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Text only message: As you may have already heard, Shawn Berger, Jr., has been captured--you can partially thank me for that. I found him in Paris, fleeing from Hot Spot; other Autobots were involved as well, but I didn't encounter them. I managed to corner Berger in an alley, and happened to have a pair of handcuffs on me (don't say ANYTHING--I'm looking at you, Nate). And the rest, as they say, is history! --Private Redfield = EDC Message: 22/22 Posted Author Creon Mon Sep 08 Apocryphacius ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Apocryphacius looks rather like an egg that has been violently thrown against a wall by a Major League Pitcher and then reassembled by very, very carefully taping the egg back together. He is currently working stitching up a laceration wound on one of his tentacles and on adjusting the camera with another pair. He announces, "And just think, with 3-D goggles, you can see this in three dimensions! Wait, I am on? Oh, I am on!" "Apocryphacus reporting. Following a news report about Creon, it was, er... decided that a small team would investigate. General Witwicky, Lt. Keldahoff and myself investigated. The Autobots Grimlock, Rodimus Prime, and Powerglide were also there." He is not sure if it means Creon was important, because Grimlock and Rodimus Prime were there, or unimportant, because Powerglide was there. "The Decepticons Ramjet, Dirge, and Americon added to the chaos on the world." Yet another baffling allotment of Transformers. "You see, the people of Creon had *rejected science*." The way the Quintesson says this, he makes it sound as if they were also lighting puppies on fire and drowning kittens. "As it played out, their rejection of science," tsk tsk "was due to the machinations of the Quintesson Darwinicius, who has conned the Creonites into thinking they were his creations." Food for thought what if the Creonites are not the only ones conned? "He summoned Piranacon to deal with the investigative forces. The combiner seemed to be interested in purloining the Matrix from Rodimus Prime, and he later attempted to steal an object from the Science Museum. Even more undesirably for the Creonites, an ion storm from the K'Tor nebula destabilised the heart of the sun of Creon. Most of them were able to evacuate in Ark Ships, but their world was destroyed. Is... anyone worried by this trend? I know that I am. It seems as if a rather large amount of planets have been utterly annihilated recently." "Before he was killed by Ramjet," a pause, "Darwinicius told me that my people released something they cannot control, and now, they can only flee. I would suggest that we be vigilant, lest whatever this is threaten Earth, he also mentioned a Worldship, but I have no idea what that is. Apocryphacius, out." = EDC Message: 22/23 Posted Author Break out the Starknights Wed Sep 10 Marissa Faireborn ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ *** TEXT ONLY *** As many of you know, we've been detecting transmissions of an unknown origin speaking on official Earth Defence Command frequencies. I've spoken with the Autobots and they're getting the same. After sitting in on an Autobot meeting and comparing notes, Chromia deduced that the numbers represent a region of space known as the Medusa Cascade - although frankly I wasn't entirely clear on how she came to this conclusion, and so I'd like MedTechOps and SpecOps look her work over. At any rate, this Medusa Cascade is a volatile region of space. I've been in contact with NASA and the ESA concerning this place. This Medusa Cascade apparently interferes with sensors and navigation systems. Gravity eddies, unusually dense asteroid regions, and high levels of radiation are among the dangers. The dangers lie both in being destroyed or simply being lost. Nevertheless, we will be investigating this along with the Autobots. Orders: 1. MedTechOps is to prep our Starknight squadrons for deployment to this region of space. NASA is graciously loaning us a team of engineers and scientists to help protect the exo-suits from the dangers of the Medusa Cascade. I'd like the EDC to be present in assisting the Autobots during this investigation. 2. All elite exo-pilots on active response duty are to pack up and prepare for departure at a moment's notice. Estimated time to depart is this Friday evening. - Colonel Marissa Faireborn = EDC Message: 22/24 Posted Author Msg Wed Sep 10 Noah Wolfe ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Good news, everyone. Tomorrow, you'll all be making a delivery to Ebola 9, the virus planet! But tonight's a special night and I want you all to be alive. I took the liberty to make a parking garage for all of our cars, as we have an abundance of them, along with various other junk no one wants to claim. So I'm dumping them there. Except for Andi's armor. I put that in the exo hangar. If you have stuff, come and claim it in the parking garage outside in Alameda. = EDC Message: 22/25 Posted Author Debrief: 'Petrified Forest' projec Thu Sep 18 James Bailey ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ * A typical James report, presentation style with graphics and animations * Two days ago, Lt Keldahoff and I followed up on rumors of a construction effort Cybertron to harvest energy from the super-nova in the Medusa Cluster. We were lead to believe that Autobots would be participating in the project, and that energy collected was intended for civilian purposes. Since the EDC owes the Autobots for recent favors and Lt Keldahoff and I both have experience in construction and mechanical repair - and since both of us wanted to see more of Cybertron - we decided to schedule an 'away mission' to the planet. There's also the slight chance that if Cybertron could better support it's own energy needs, Decepticons would have less reason to continually attempt to pillage the resources of Earth. Upon arrival, we quickly learned that our intel on Cybertron was a little out of date. There is now a strong, active Decepticon presence in the 'Magnaron' region and the Decepticon 'Cityformer' Typticon is currently in the 'Graveyard'. . We'll upload our imaging and sensor logs to the data analysis department for further review. The project itself was based in the 'Petrified Forest' region of Cybertron, some sort of ancient solar farm. = EDC Message: 22/26 Posted Author Debrief: 'Petrified Forest' pt 2 Thu Sep 18 James Bailey ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ The project turned out to be a disappointment. No Autobots were present, only four Decepticons . We helped to restore some of the faulty solar towers, and included a remote-activated circuit breaker in each of these, giving us the ability to later cause a catastrophic overload in those towers if desired. However, the Decepticon Airwolf later inspected the work and made some modifications of her own. She may have removed the circuit-breakers I installed, although we can't be certain unless we attempt to trigger them. I suppose the Decepticons realize that after the duplicity and destruction they've brought to Earth, the EDC is unlikely to cooperate with or trust them. Before we could complete the project we were attacked by some sort of malfunctioning maintenance droid. My Exo-Jet suffered damage and I was forced to withdraw. My understanding is that the others were able to disable the droid, and later completed work on solar arrays. I did manage to scavenge some of the smaller parts I found in one solar tower, these appear to be non-functional but may be worth study. In addition, after examinging the towers I feel that disabling them through conventional attack should prove to be relatively easy (if necessary). -- Lt. Bailey = EDC Message: 22/27 Posted Author Pack Up Tue Sep 23 Marissa Faireborn ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ *** TEXT ONLY *** Tomorrow I'll be leading a team of soldiers and Autobots to Magnaron to determine the status of Unicron's fallen head. For thoes who have been assigned to the mission roster, start packing your bags. - Colonel Marissa Faireborn Category:Reports